The present invention relates to a small sized motor having an improved coil bobbin assembly which reduce the motor thickness.
Conventionally, the coil bobbin of a small motor is constituted by a drum portion and a pair of flanges formed integrally with the drum portion at the opposite sides thereof. If the thickness of the coil bobbin is reduced to make the motor thinner, the distance between the opposite flanges becomes narrowed to thereby decrease the space for accommodating a winding. To cope with this, it is necessary to make each of the flanges thinner. It is impossible or difficlut to mold such thin flanges integrally with the drum portion using an insulating synthetic resin material, because of the increased fluid flow resistance of the resin material in molding; constituting a drawback in the conventional technique.